Rememberance
by pinkrangersforever
Summary: Liz sits around the loft listening to music she hears a song, read and find out which song and as it plays she remembers different things.


Liz hears The Veronicas playing in her ear as she lay in bed snoozing. She smiles in her sleep knowing it was their song. Suddenly she hears the door open as the door opens up a kiss, the smooth lips touch her skin, causing her eyes to flutter open.

"What is this?" Liz questions as she wakes up rubbing her eyes sleepily.

The man looks at her and she smiles knowing it was her boyfriend making her breakfast in bed once again even though she told him many times that she can get her own breakfast being the independent person that she is, though she didn't mind it too much.

"Tony what have I told you?" Liz scolds him as he places a tray on top of her.

"Not to make you breakfast in bed?" He answers, chuckling. It was a chuckle he could only do and it was deep but full of life at the same time.

"Yes, but I love you for it anyways," Liz tells him. She places a kiss on his cheek. His face is a little rough as he hasn't shaved yet. She looks down at the tray seeing a spread of eggs, turkey bacon, toast, and a glass of orange juice. Tony knew she wasn't a big coffee drinker. Tony's tall frame walks away allowing her to enjoy her breakfast quietly as he went to take a shower. As she finishes her breakfast she enters the bathroom as he got out and she screams at the mess she calls her hair.

"What's wrong love?" Tony questions, rushing into the bathroom.

"I can't believe you woke me up and saw my messy hair," she tells him. He comes up to her and wraps his arms around her. The warm and comfort enters her body.

"You look great all the time, no matter if your hair is a mess or not," He tells her. She feels the warmth on her cheeks and knows she's blushing.

"You did it again," Liz scolds him playfully.

"You know that's part of my evil plan," Tony replies, laughing.

"You're too good to be true," She tells him as the music plays in the background.

Because I know you're too good to be true  
I must have done something good to meet you  
'Cause you wrote my name across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss  
And I could get used to this  
I'm feeling it comin' over me  
With you it all comes naturally  
Lost the reflex to resist  
And I could get used to this  
You love the songs I write  
You like the movies I like  
There must be some kind of twist  
But I could get used to this

Liz feels as if this is a dream come true but she also feels this is a nightmare because every time she finds a guy he turns out to be a jerk even though she knows that Tony could never be a jerk to her even when she wants him to be every once in a while.

Because you listen to me when I'm depressed  
It doesn't seem to make you like me less.

Today was a rough day as Liz came from her classes and as soon as Tony saw the look on her face he knew something was wrong. Tears started to form in her hazel eyes. She pulled her brown hair fiercely out of the pony tail that she had held up with a white pony tail holder, throwing the holder down on the ground. He pulled her to the couch and sitting her down, pulling her into a hug in the process.

"Tell me what's wrong?" He tells her softly. Liz runs through her day through the sobs.

"It's going to be alright," He comforts her.

'Cause you wrote my name across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss  
And I could get used to this

"I have so much to do," Liz shouts as she walks into the bedroom. Throwing herself on to the bed. She puts her head into the pillow trying to muffle a scream that was coming.

"I don't know how I'm going to get it all done," She says as she comes up from the pillow. Tony hears her as he walks into the bedroom wondering what's wrong with the woman he cares for. He runs his hand through his brown hair.

"You'll get it all done," He tells her calmly.

I'm feeling it comin' over me  
With you it all comes naturally  
Lost the reflex to resist  
And I could get used to this

If there's a dark side to you I haven't seen it  
Every good thing you do feels like you mean it

"How come you can't be a jerk just once?" Liz questions as they lay watching a movie late that night.

"Not in my nature love," he tells her. They cuddle closer, under a pink blanket because Liz wanted pink but being the guy that he is allowed it.

'Cause you wrote my name across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss  
And I could get used to this

I'm feeling it comin' over me  
With you it all comes naturally  
Lost the reflex to resist  
And I could get used to this

'Cause you wrote my name across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss  
And I could get used to this

You make me breakfast in bed  
When I'm mixed up in my head  
You wake me with a kiss  
And I could get used to this

Liz quits her daydreaming about her boyfriend and wondering if she'll ever get out of this dimension. She looks over at her brown 30 GB Zune that was lying next to her, reached over and hit the back button again just to listen to that song once again.

"Take care of yourself, my prince," She whispers.

Casey walks by and hears Liz whisper the phase, wondering what that was about. Liz takes off her headphones and sighs, picking up her things as she returns them to her room. As she does, tears slowly fall down her face as she misses her boyfriend and friends. She wipes the tears from her eyes.

"You okay, Liz?" Lily asks, passing by the Liz's room.

"Fine just thinking of stuff," Liz says quickly.

"You sure?" Casey asks standing in the doorway, "What was with that phase?"

"Yes I'm sure and what phase?" Liz questions.

"Take care of yourself my prince," Casey explains.

"Was thinking about my boyfriend. I call him my prince," Liz explains, smiling.

"What's he like?" Lily asks.

"Sweetest guy in the world and is always there for me and we talk constantly."

"You really miss him?"

"Yeah I do," Liz whispers.

"You'll get home soon," Lily tells her pulling her into a hug.

"I know I will." Liz wraps her arms around the blonde.

The end.


End file.
